Patch Notes: Version 1.87I
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.87i Release Notes Class and item notes February 1, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * Players may now select near, medium or far for the clipping range of figures through the Options screen. * A loading bar has been added to the game start up splash screen.Â Note: This will only be visible in the Catacombs client and higher. * The range in which a pet can be commanded to attack has been increased from 1500 units to 2000 units. CLASS CHANGES AND NOTES Bards * A new line of Spec Armor Factor buffs has been added to the Bard's Nurture spec line. Â LevelÂÂÂÂÂÂ NameÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ Effect Â 6ÂÂÂÂÂÂ Lesser Shield of IvyÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 20 Armor Factor Â 12ÂÂÂÂÂ Shield of IvyÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 27 Armor FactorÂ Â 18ÂÂÂÂÂ Greater Shield of IvyÂÂÂÂÂÂ 35 Armor Factor Â 25ÂÂÂÂÂ Wrap of IvyÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 43 Armor Factor Â 34ÂÂÂÂÂ Shroud of IvyÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 55 Armor Factor Â 44ÂÂÂÂÂ Blanket of IvyÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 67 Armor Factor Bonedancers * Commander pets now have an assist ability which defaults to 'on' for all commander pets when summoned. Bonedancers can turn this ability off and back on again via keyword command "assist". The ability enables sub pets to attack whatever the Commander pet is directed to attack by the Bonedancer. * Fossil Soldiers will now equip a shield when they wield a one-handed axe. Note: This does not give the Soldiers the ability to use Shield Styles. * The duration of Melee Commanders' and Fossil Soldiers' Charge ability has been increased in duration to 10 seconds. * The values of the Bone Army baseline and Spec line Damage Over Time (DoT) spells have been increased at higher levels. The new progressions are as follows: Â Â LevelÂÂÂÂÂÂ NameÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ Effect Â 2ÂÂÂÂÂÂ Lesser Bones to GritÂÂÂÂÂ 4 Damage/tick Â 3ÂÂÂÂÂÂ Bones to GritÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 6 Damage/tick Â 4ÂÂÂÂÂÂ Lesser Bones to DirtÂÂÂÂÂ 9 Damage/tick Â 6ÂÂÂÂÂÂ Bones to DirtÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 13 Damage/tick Â 10ÂÂÂÂÂ Lesser Bones to SiltÂÂÂÂ 16 Damage/tick Â 13ÂÂÂÂÂ Bones to SiltÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 21 Damage/tick Â 17ÂÂÂÂÂ Lesser Bones to DustÂÂÂÂ 27 Damage/tick Â 23ÂÂÂÂÂ Bones to DustÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 34 Damage/tick Â 29ÂÂÂÂÂ Lesser Bones to PowderÂÂ 45 Damage/tick Â 36ÂÂÂÂÂ Bones to PowderÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 50 Damage/tick Â 44ÂÂÂÂÂ Lesser Bones to AshÂÂÂÂÂ 55 Damage/tick Â 50ÂÂÂÂÂ Bones to AshÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 60 Damage/tick ÂÂ Â 1ÂÂÂÂÂÂ Soften BonesÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 2 Damage/tick Â 3ÂÂÂÂÂÂ Disperse BonesÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 6 Damage/tick Â 5ÂÂÂÂÂÂ Liquify BonesÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 9 Damage/tick Â 7ÂÂÂÂÂÂ Melt BonesÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 13 Damage/tick Â 10ÂÂÂÂÂ Render BoneÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 16 Damage/tick Â 13ÂÂÂÂÂ Bones to BloodÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 22 Damage/tick Â 16ÂÂÂÂÂ Soften SkeletonÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 30 Damage/tick Â 22ÂÂÂÂÂ Disperse SkeletonÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 38 Damage/tick Â 28ÂÂÂÂÂ Liquify SkeletonÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 46 Damage/tick Â 35ÂÂÂÂÂ Melt SkeletonÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 54 Damage/tick Â 44ÂÂÂÂÂ Render SkeletonÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 62 Damage/tick Â 49ÂÂÂÂÂ Skeleton to BloodÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 70 Damage/tick ÂÂ Â 20ÂÂÂÂÂ Cloud of RotÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 21 Damage/tick Â 26ÂÂÂÂÂ Cloud of DecayÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ 31 Damage/tick Â 32ÂÂÂÂÂ Cloud of DeteriorationÂÂ 41 Damage/tick Â 38ÂÂÂÂÂ Cloud of DecompositionÂÂ 51 Damage/tick Â 47ÂÂÂÂÂ Cloud of DessicationÂÂÂÂ 61 Damage/tick * The Bone Spurs Damage Add line for Bone Warriors now has a small Area Effect component to match the line's other pet-cast buffs. * The Compress Skeleton line of Direct Damage snares in the Bone Mystics line has had its cast time reduced to 2.8 seconds. * All spells in the Bone Guardians spell line between 29 and 39 have been reduced by one level. (The Powder Skeleton spell was previously at level 29, it will now be level 28, etc). This is to allow the Augment Bone Army spell to properly be awarded at level 39. * The Shroud of Fear line of spells in the Bone Guardians Spell Line has been changed from an Area Effect Focus Snare spell to a castable Direct Damage/Snare spell. It has a 3 second cast time, 1500 range and 350 radius. Champions * Champions have received a new line of spells in their Valor spell line. This is an endurance reduction chant, similar to the chant added to skalds in 1.87. Clerics * The range on Divine Wrath, Divine Fury and Divine Vengeance has been increased to 1000 units. * The range on the Minor Smite, and Holy Anger spell lines has been increased to 1500 units. Mentalists * Mentalists have received a new line of spells in their Illusions spell line. It is a permanent 100% charm, similar to the charm added to Spiritmasters in 1.87 Friars * A new line of Concentration based Haste buffs has been added to the Friar's Enhancements spec line. Healers * A new line of Spec Armor Factor buffs has been added to the Healer's Augmentation spec line. Hunters * Hunter wolf pets have had their Dash ability increased in duration to 10 seconds. Spiritmasters * The charm spell introduced earlier in 1.87 now has an updated graphic. NEW FRONTIERS NOTES * The bindpoints at the border keeps on the New Frontiers side have been adjusted to accommodate the newly updated border keeps. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General *The floors of the new border keeps have been updated for clients that are able to display Atlantis terrain. You will not see the new textures if you are running a client using Classic textures. General - Albion * Master Narudos will no longer spam players who are crafting in the courtyard below. * The aggression radius of the Granite and Stonecrush Giants in Dartmoor has been reduced. General - Midgard * The aggression radius of the Drakulv and Svartalfs in Malmohus has been reduced. General - Hibernia * The aggression radius of the Glimmerlings in Sheeroe Hills has been reduced. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Item Notes * Tinderboxes will now drop at more level-appropriate ranges for mobs in Shrouded Isles.Â This will make the drops more consistent with their implementation in the classic zones.Â This fixes a concern where players were killing mobs and receiving a tinderbox that seemed too low compared to the monster level. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES General * The Scholars, Loremasters and Sages in the Hall of Heroes now have a title which indicates the region of the artifacts they accept. * Grapple will now have a one minute re-use timer. * The stun feedback spell from Ceremonial Bracers will no longer prevent the user of Grapple from being affected by the Grapple stun. Item Notes - General * The Necromancer version of the 'Ring of Fire' artifact has been updated so the /use and /use2 icons match the icons on the other versions of this item. LABYRINTH WORLD NOTES Item Notes * The proc rate of Knit Wounds on the Tough Snegli Skin has been reduced. * The polearm weapon, 'Vile', has been updated so it properly reflects the type of polearm that it is and the damage that it does. * A number of Hibernian spellbound handwraps were updated so they salvage for the proper material type. CLASSIC SERVER * Players on the classic server cluster can now properly zone from the Demon's Breach dungeons into the appropriate battleground. Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes